


something strange in the eyes

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki Bell grows up haunted by the memory of the woman who killed her mother. Then she meets that woman's daughter, and her world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something strange in the eyes

When Nikki Bell was four years old, she saw her mother killed in front of her. Years of therapy followed, and eventually the therapists and her father were satisfied that she had ‘recovered’.

Nikki found it almost funny, now. She hadn’t told them everything, even when she was little. She hadn’t mentioned the blonde woman to anyone. The blonde woman was _hers_.

Nikki was twenty-four, with a tiny apartment and an office job that she tolerated and a father who hadn’t really spoken to her for years, spending her free time in bars or the gym.   
The moment that her life changed, she was in a bar, nursing a drink and avoiding eye contact with everyone except the bartender.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

She whipped around at the voice, and immediately reached for her bag, and the knife that she always carried. But her visitor snatched it out of her reach.

“Uh-uh, Nikita. _Bad_ girl…”

Nikki took a good look at the young woman next to her. Her first thought was that she looked like the blonde woman. Her voice was similar too. But there was something different about her, something strange in her eyes. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I know all about you, Nikki Bell.”

“You look like someone I met… a long time ago…”

“I know.” The woman sat down casually on the barstool next to Nikki’s. 

“Who are you? Do you know her? What do you want with me?”

“Hey… hey… one at a time…” She held up one finger. “The name’s BB,” she held up a second finger, “You could say that she was like a mother to me,” she raised a third finger, “And I think you’re interesting, and I wanted to know you. All done?”

Nikki stared at her. BB laughed, slid off her stool, and kissed her.

They left the bar quickly, tumbling first into a cab and then into Nikki’s apartment. The door had barely closed when BB pounced, tangling her fingers in Nikki’s hair as she kissed her again. Nikki sighed against her mouth and reached down, finding the zipper on BB’s jeans. But BB pushed her away, and Nikki was about to say something, when she saw her new friend (was that right?) unstrap a gun, in its holster, from her waist and set it down carefully on the table nearby.

“Who are you?”

BB grinned. “I’m the one who’s going to make your night. Now, clothes, _off_ ,” she said firmly, as she grabbed the waistband of Nikki’s shorts and pulled them down.

Later that night (or perhaps very early the next morning), they laid on Nikki’s sofa together, bodies entwined, BB’s head resting on Nikki’s stomach. Nikki lay there and thought about her mother, and the blonde woman. She thought she knew who BB was now – it was written all over her face, really. She realised with a shock that the anger she’d felt for most of her life had gone, and her need for revenge was fading away. And she was, she found, all right with that.


End file.
